Sandwich shop date
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: A very impatient Nico Di Angelo meets the most beautiful man he ever saw at a sandwich shop. Solangelo. K plus, pure fluff.


My name is Nico. Nico Di Angelo, and I suffer from a severe case of bad luck.

Really that's the truth, I don't know why, or how, or what deities I annoyed to no end (or how even I did that), but someone up there must really really hate me. Nothing ever goes right for me. And I do mean nothing.

Like that time where I was at a popular sandwich shop trying to order. Now I only had about some half an hour of lunch, so it had to be quick, university is like that, it tears your whole schedule apart and you out of time. Anyway, I was there at Sub….at the sandwich shop, which I won't mention the name, and there was this blonde in front of me.

Well normally a person in front of me is no big deal, I mean, it's annoying yes, but I should have gotten here sooner, it's not like I can shuffle the boy out of my way.

I noticed he was tall, tall and good looking, well, at least the points of fleshy flesh I focused on looked nice, even if I only looked through over the clothing. He was on his back so I didn't really have a look at his face.

So while the stupid, dumb, moronic boy took his sweet time trying to decide, with plenty of "hums" and "mmmhh" and even some "I want...haaa", I observed his back. He had this blonde hair, a beautiful shade that I doubted any dye could copy. It was brilliant.

I paced my foot impatiently . Half an hour quickly passing there...I needed him to decide. And I decide to mouth the words "You prick" to him, to see if he decides what he wants faster, because really, I know there's like forty different choices, but you do not want all of that, you want one of them, right? Why didn't you decide on your order before you arrived, you should pick right now! Capishe?

Yeah, I don't know if I used the italian word correctly, a shame, a shame, since I am supposed to speak fluent italian, when you consider my mum was italian...but anyway, I just wanted that dumb, loud, indecisive boy to decide.

If he hears me he pays me no mind as he finally finishes his order. Something from the menu...how uncreative, and unremarkable but really what the heck was I expecting? For him to brace the new frontiers of new flavors and invent a delicious sandwich?

He turns at me and I look at those eyes and...well.

Have you ever had the feeling that there's an arrow straight through your heart, like the cupid's aim was spot on? I know that love is crueler than death and this all sounds clichê but I felt all that when the boy stared at me. His deep eyes pierced my brown orbs and I felt myself melt, and I'm sure that everyone at the shop has to cover their eyes at how bright his eyes and smile are, and the smile is perfectly impish, like he's a troublemaker, a mischievous man, and he has taken ahold of my mind.

And I realise I have my mouth open and I try to close it, but it just doesn't seem to work, because I'm unsure of myself, or something. I know it's rude to stare but I just can't help but feel that way, and I bet I look ridiculous and everyone will laugh but at that moment I just want to be alone with the boy, and nobody else matters.

He says something and I have my focus on his lips, his perfect, lips and so the words come easy to me, me that knows how to read lips.

"I am done, it's your turn."

And that's when I remember that I have to order my sandwich and he's still there, and I try to return to normal, as everything seems so intense.

That's me, completely forgetting just where I am, though really I would have bet those sandwiches taste nothing like his lips, whatever their taste. Cherry? Mayo? Any other sauce? It all depends, of course.

And his smile is still there and I realise that how could he not have seen the way my knees tremble and my breath was labored, and he must know exactly the effect he had on me. And that smile feels mocking and I suddenly regret calling him a prick.

So I mutter some order, my mind not really on the subject. Even if it ends up being something I hate, I just order the first thing I read, and my hands shake as I try to pay.

Yes, as I said, some deity really really hates me, putting me in a spot like that. As we both wait for our food I try to picture a way to stop this perfect specimen, this sun god, this blonde beauty from disappearing out of my life.

"So…" - I say...and he's still smiling and that makes concentrating myself harder than it needs to be, I mean, who turned on the spotlights? It's almost impossible to focus when you have that bright a smile near you.

"Yes…?" - His tone of voice seems amused, terribly so, almost like he knows that I'm trying to ask him out on a sandwich shop date, if that makes any sort of sense. And I realise I've got few minutes because I have to return soon. And even though those 10 minutes might seem like a lot they're really not, because no amount of time is nearly enough.

Look at me, a fool acting like a clichêd puppy in love, just all cheerful and stuff, that is so not me usually, but this man sure did a number on me.

"Can I ask you out on a …" - I pause, I don't really have a lot of money to take him out, not to fancy places at least. I mean, this Sandwich shop visit was a luxury, I normally live on ramen noodles, water, and maybe a slice of melted cheese or two. Over the noodles, surprisingly delicious.

"Date? Sure...this prick accepts" - And the way he says prick, like he knows I didn't really mean it (though at the time I meant it, sure), and it was all in good fun is a relief to me.

I quickly learn the blonde's name, Will. And how can I score a date with someone before knowing even their name? And that means that deity must really really hate me because I'm just not an interesting person to be around.

But if Will is willing to give it a try, then why wouldn't I?


End file.
